villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Husks
Husks are an organic and synthetic fusion of creatures forged from bodies of organic beings, essentially making them bio-mechanical zombies. When a particular human is captured, they are placed on huge impaling devices with spikes (just like the way Vlad the Impaler executes his victims) that Alliance marines have dubbed "dragon's teeth". Over time the body's organs, skins, and body fluids of the unfortunate captive are converted into cybernetic materials; blood is changed to bio-mechanical green fluids, and the newly modified body generates an electrical charge. This cybernetics then reanimate the mechanically modified bodies of captives, corrupting them into killing machines. If marines try to recover them, Husks, no longer having any semblance of human memories, will attack their would-be saviors. Husks will charge at their targets and once close enough, emits powerful electrical blast which disables shields and inflict damage. Members Humanoid Husks Humanoid Husks are the earliest Husk appearing in the first Mass Effect. They are usually encountered in packs, and/or will be supported by the Geth. They can discharge their shields. They bear a similar appearance to Abominations, but Humanoid Husks' body colors are blue whereas Abominations' body colors are red. Humanoid Husks return in Mass Effect 2: appearing in Shepard's planetary missions either as Collector's cannon fodders or as enemies serving Reapers under Reaper technology. Their melee attacks are enhanced but lack their shield discharge ability from the first game. Husks charge at their victims for close combat. Their melee attacks have a knockback effect so getting surrounded by three or more Husks is not a good thing. They only have moderate stamina. In Mass Effect 3 Husks return during the Reaper invasion of Earth. Just like previous games they are aggressive, mindless grunts of the Reaper army. The husks' inability to feel pain, as well as their tendency to attack in groups, makes them nasty foes. Additionally, their grabs can drain health at a steady rate unless escape through QTE button mashing. While they are once again less resilient than other Husks in Mass Effect 3, they are commonly deployed with Barrier Generators nearby, so they are no longer instantly killed. They can also receive armored platings supplied by Marauder Husks, which negate all damages from weapons unless using a particular/specific weapon that has armor piercing capabilities. Brutes Brutes '''were one of the most powerful Husk variants, being a mutated Krogan body with the head of a Turian stuck on. In essence, these creatures had all of the physical prowess and brutality of a Krogan, but with the tactical mind of a Turian. This deadly combination ensured that the Brutes were tough customers protected by incredibly durable armors, and rivaled only by the Banshees and Harvesters as the most dangerous of all Husks. Despite this though, they were not invincible, and Commander Shepard and their allies destroyed several during the Reaper War. They were presumably wiped out at the war's conclusion. Brutes are created from Reaper technology. Brutes utilize charge attacks, pounding, claw swipes and grab-smash that can cause instant death. When Brutes die they attempt one last attack by swiping with their claws and trying to kill any nearby enemy with them. Marauders '''Marauders '''were a Husk variant used by the Reapers during their invasion of the galaxy in ''Mass Effect 3. ''As opposed to "standard" Husks, who were mutilated by humans, the Marauders were born from Turians. During the war proper, the Marauders served as the "officer" class, leading other Husk types into battle with the tactical skill they had inherited from the Turians they were made from. They were also the only major Husk variant to use common firearms. They were presumably wiped out when the Reapers were defeated at the end of the war. Abomination '''Abominations are husks created by Collectors instead of Reapers. They act as suicide bombers: charging in and exploding next to their targets, killing themselves and their targets. Their bodies glow red instead of blue like other Husks. They make their appearances in Mass Effect 2. Abominations return in Mass Effect 3' ''s multiplayer with the ''Retaliation Pack DLC. Possessed Abomination Possessed Abominations are Collector-created Husks in Mass Effect 3. They have obviously enhanced variants of the original Abominations. Behavior wise, Possessed Abominations act same as their normal cousins, but their explosion is far more damaging to anyone unfortunate enough to be caught in the blast (friend or foe) and has much wider radii. Like Abominations, they will run towards their targets and grab them once in the range. Unless break off by QTE button mashing, they will explode. Possessed Abominations have low durabilities. Unlike their regular cousins, they possess barriers (albeit weak) for protection. Adjutant Adjutants are Husks originate from beyond Avernus Station. In Mass Effect: Invasion a transportation spaceship belonging to Cerberus docks onto Omega space station and releases Adjutants onto the station, which proceeds to attack everything on sight. Cerberus had kept a colony of Adjutants within its research base located at Avernus Station but somehow Adjutants are loose and took control of the base's transport ships to escape. Although the first wave of Adjutants was stopped, more landed and appeared on the other side of Omega. Aria T'Loak and Cerberus general Oleg Petrovsky team up and eventually contain the Adjutant rampage. But the damage has been done; the Adjutants' escape was orchestrated by the Illusive Man (aka Jack Harper) to distract Aria and allow Cerberus to conquer Omega. In Mass Effect 3, Cerberus lost control of their Adjutants shortly after Omega fell. The Adjutants rampage everywhere across the station, destroying most of Omega's mercenary forces and are on the verge of purging the station's entire population. Commander Shepard, Aria T'Loak, and Nyreen Kandros encounter Adjutants in a closed mining facility in their attempt to retake Omega from Cerberus. It is discovered that Cerberus had been developing the Adjutants from using a virus artificially created by Reapers. Cerberus plot to implant Omega's citizens with control devices, then infect them with the Adjutant virus to create an army of obedient Adjutants, except that it backfired. When Aria and Shepard corner Oleg Petrovsky, he unleashes the perfected, controllable Adjutants and the last wave of Cerberus troops in a last-ditch attempt to stop them. However, Aria and Shepard prevail and defeated the Adjutants. Adjutants have the ability to infect and transform other beings into new Adjutants. Despite their aggression, Adjutants are smart enough to know that dead are useless to them, so they try to avoid outright killing others. Banshee Banshees are Husks, synthetic and organic fusion creatures derived from Asari race and bio-mechanically corrupted by Reaper technology. Extremely intelligent, Banshees are seen leading a Reaper strike force. They make their appearance in Mass Effect 3. In spite of appearing limbering and emaciated, they are very durable Husks. In addition to their biotic charge attack, Banshees possess abilities to hurl lethal balls of energy, spawning their own warp fields, teleport, grab their enemies to subsequently impale them with their hands which results instant death, can drain shield energy, creating their own shields capable of negating powers, and create shockwaves as they regenerate. Although their wails have no physiological effect, their psychological impact is considerable. Their armors and barrier are also annoyingly durable. Reapers create Banshees specifically from Asari people with active or latent predispositions to becoming Ardat-Yakshi, which is a rare neurological condition that amplifies the Asari's biotic power while causing the immediate death of anyone she mates with. When banshees die, their Ardat-Yakshi genetics twist against them, causing a biotic implosion to ensure that they evade capture. Ben Hislop Ben Hislop is a human mercenary who, on his mission to imprison Desolas Arterius and secure an artifact that Desolas was searching to use it for Turian race's next evolution, got corrupted by the artifact that emits wave energy which turns anyone nearby into a synthetic-organic creature that is Husk. Even though he became completely synthetic, Ben still retained some semblance of his former identity. Ben's accomplices Eva Coré attempt to capture Ben from Desolas' clutch, believing that the could reverse what has been done to him, but another accomplice of Ben, Jack Harper, seriously doubts it. Eva attempts to destroy the artifact, only for it to command Ben to kill her, which he does. Coming to his senses too late, Ben cradles dying Eva. Furious and horrified with what he had done, Ben charges at Desolas and rams him into the artifact, just before he could shoot Harper. But Saren, brother of Desolas and also attempt to stop Desolas from further descending into madness by the artifact, manages to tear Desolas away from the artifact. The energy released from the artifact instantly kills Ben from prolonged contact with it. Cannibals Cannibals are Husks derived from Batarians and humans bio-mechanically mutated by Reaper technology. Cannibals form a significant portion of the Reapers' army. They make their first appearance in Mass Effect 3. A Cannibal possesses cannon grafted by an amalgamated human corpse for an arm. From this same arm cannon, they can also launch Frag Grenades. Cannibals can also utilize their cannon arms for melee attacks, trying to grab whatever gets close to them. Their nickname refers to their behaviors of devouring the bodies of their own dead buddies. This act triggers a biochemical process through which Cannibals simultaneously heal themselves and evolve their armors to become stronger and more durable. They also gain built-in plates from their armors that grant Cannibals to continually regenerate health, until stopped by appropriate firepowers. They are large, slow and do not dodge a lot, so they are rather easy targets but the transformation caused by cannibalism also seems to give Cannibals enhanced intelligence senses and intelligence such as greater awareness of their surroundings, more strategic behaviors and careful usage of battlefield covers. Cannibals are capable of executing their preys by regurgitating stomach acid and consuming them. Harvester (Husk Version) Synthetic Harvesters are Harvesters mutated by Reaper technology. They are often used for air superiority in the atmosphere of a planet. They are first introduced in Mass Effect 3. Them being sighted is one of the first indications that a Reaper invasion is in process. Their enormous wingspan allows Synthetic Harvesters to quickly cover the distance between them and their preys. Synthetic Harvester's mouth has dual cannons that fire in an alternating pattern. Also, their appearance guarantees that Reaper ground troops are not far behind: Synthetic Harvesters can spawn additional enemies during battles. Synthetic Harvesters have only armors and neither barriers nor shields. Praetorian Praetorians are slow flying Collector construction consisting of thirty Husks being fused together. They are equipped with particle beams for attacks and protected by powerful barriers and very durable armors. In Mass Effect 2 which Praetorians make their debut appearances, Commander Shepard engages a single Praetorian on two occasions. Several Praetorians are also involved in the attack on the Normandy SR-2 starship. In Mass Effect: Paragon Lost, during the mass abductions on a human colony called Fehl Prime, the Collectors unleash a Praetorian to sabotage efforts of the locals who attempt to disrupt their operations. This particular Praetorian was created in part from one of the Delta Squad marines named Kamille. As with the other Praetorian encountered by Shepard, This Praetorian too can withstand constant firepower. However, its attacks are all of a green color compared to the standard blue in the game, likewise with its barrier protection. This Praetorian, along with Kamille, was destroyed by James Vega, in great part thanks to Essex (who also perished) disabling its barrier. Praetorians return in Mass Effect 3' ''s multiplayer with the ''Retaliation Pack DLC. They also appear in the combat simulator in the Armax Arsenal Arena in the Mass Effect 3: Citadel DLC. Possessed Praetorian The Possessed Praetorian, like its Praetorian cousin, is a Collector unit added in Mass Effect 3 multiplayer mode with the Retaliation Pack DLC. It too appears in the Armax Arsenal Arena's combat simulator, as part of the Mass Effect 3: Citadel DLC. It is an enhanced variant of the Praetorian armed with heat-seeking missile-like projectiles, followed up by firing twin particle beams, pouncing and head-crushing with their claws. It is equipped with enhanced (50% more) armors and superior barriers to their regular cousins. Scion Scions are Husks forged from three human Husks fused into one being and grafted with a single mass effect weapon on their left arms. They make their debut in Mass Effect 2. They operate either alone or in pairs. While less mobile than other Husk variants, Scions provide ranged fire support for them. The blue sacks on their backs contain redundant organs and element zero sources that provide power for their weapons and shockwaves. Scions are equipped with a shoulder cannon, which fires a shockwave that will travel long distances, penetrate through weak covers and dealing a heavy damage (at close range even more so): shields damaged by Scion's shoulder cannon require more recharging time. Scions are also heavily armored but luckily do not possess any barriers or shields. Scions return in Mass Effect 3 as multiplayer characters with the Retaliation Pack DLC. They also appear in the combat simulator in the Armax Arsenal Arena added with the Mass Effect 3: Citadel DLC. Possessed Scion The Possessed Scion is an enhanced variant of the Scion belonging to Collector unit encountered in Mass Effect 3. Possessed Scion's primary attack is a burst of six grenades that are fired in an arc. Grenades deal damages on contact, then explode immediately after that and inflict massive area damage. Up close, Possessed Scions swing their cannon arms for melee attacks and have an 'execution attack' where they knock their victims to the ground and repeatedly pummel them for instant death. In addition to being given 50% more armor powers (when 'possessed', their armors become the second strongest in the game) than normal Scion cousins, Possessed Scions also have barriers using biotic technologies for defense (albeit weak). Ravager Ravagers are Husks created from the extinct insectoid Rachni race through the use of Reaper technology involving a process of implantation and genetic modification. They appear in Mass Effect 3, where they act as mobile artillery for Reaper army. Ravagers are able to produce egg sacs which continuously spawn Swarmer Husks to harass any potential foes. If and when sacs are destroyed, their entire contents inside sacs burst forth and explode upon contact, killing any nearby enemies. A dead ravager also expels a caustic gas and an acidic puddle, both of which are damaging. Ravagers are equipped with dual long-range cannons that they fire in three-round short bursts. Being a mobile artillery they can sustain and inflict considerable damage. Ravagers also possess immensely durable armors and like any other armored enemy in the game, they cannot be grabbed. Even with the headshot, it will not inflict any significant damage on them. However, their egg sacs on their bodies act as main weak spots. Saren Also known as Saren Husk who was once an agent of-of Spectre. If Shepard chooses to kill Saren or to avoid the second hovercraft battle with him entirely by convincing the Turian to commit suicide, Sovereign would later revive him as a Husk. By controlling Saren's Husk-fired body and speaking in his voice, Sovereign has the Turian fight one last battle against Shepard. This form of Saren-Sovereign uses technological powers rather than biotics and turns out to be considerably more powerful than Saren in life. Swarmers Swarmers are miniature Husks presumably derived from Rachni race and transformed by Reaper technology. Swarmers can be spawned from egg sacs of Ravagers. Swarmers are tough in swarms and can hinder shield regeneration with their constant pouncing. Swarmers attack by a suicide leap, damaging with both the explosion and a little bit of acid damage. Swarmers are extremely weak Husks with only a small amount of endurance and can be killed by a single shot from any weapons. Gallery 4fc6e782d1ee4d1cb07b116c8287310b.jpg 8.AdjudtantZb.jpg adjutant_me3_by_nach77-d6o873s.jpg ee025447e18da20df0ed9febbf69bc92.jpg husk__mass_effect_3__by_salliby-d7qr5oa.png kolby-jukes-2-ravager-clean.jpg kolby-jukes-kolby-swarmer.jpg mass_effect_2__husk_reference_by_troodon80-d4k775h.jpg mass_effect_2__praetorian___model_reference__by_troodon80-d4hyeaf.jpg mass_effect_2__scion___model_reference__by_troodon80-d4iencz.jpg mass_effect_3__armoured_brute_reference__by_troodon80-d4sut8z.jpg xdv5vt.jpg Scion_Unreal_low.jpg pum-adjudtant-game-res.jpg Mass-Effect-3-Art-Book-Banshees.jpg mass_effect_3__scion__with_sack__reference__by_troodon80-d5kdl76.jpg mass_effect_3__marauder_reference__by_troodon80-d4suqfs.jpg mass_effect_3__harvester_reference__by_troodon80-d4suqg5.jpg mass_effect_3__cannibal_reference__by_troodon80-d4suqgo.jpg mass_effect_3__banshee_reference__by_troodon80-d4sut6n.jpg mass_effect_3__armoured_praetorian_reference_by_troodon80-d5kdllz.jpg Trivia *A Marauder Husk with shields is the last opponent the player ever faces directly in the entire trilogy. This one final Marauder has since developed into a meme called "Marauder Shields". Category:Mass Effect Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Brutes Category:Hostile Species Category:Zombies Category:Aliens Category:Minion Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Hybrids Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Fighters Category:Mute Category:Genocidal Category:Destroyers Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Multi-Beings Category:Tragic Category:Evil Creation Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Military Category:Mutated Category:Monsters